The art of immobilizing various materials on solid supports permits attainment of the advantages of both homogeneous catalysts and heterogeneous catalysts. Illustrative of prior art directed to this art are (i) R. B. Merrifield J. Am. Chem. Soc. 85 2149 (1963); (ii) U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,855; (iii) D.D. Whitehurst, CHEMTECH 44 (1980), (iv) P. Tundo et al J. Am. Chem. Soc. 101, 6606 (1979); (v) U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,583; etc.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel ligand catalyst system. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.